It's 4 U
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: Everything started when I won ticket to see Short Stack. I was so excited but not a crazy fan girl. Ok, maybe I had a crush on Shaun but seriously, who didn't? Little did I know that the concert would be the start of all my dreams coming true...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello you're on the air, What was the mystery song?" I bit my lip. Everything was at stake here. "Was the song..." I thought back to the clip of the song and re checked my answer in my mind. "Jack the Ripper?" I waited anxiously for the response. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. "Congratulations, you have just won three tickets to Short Stack's concert at challenge stadium." It took all of my self control not to scream into the phone. I WAS GOING TO SEE SHORT STACK! I raced to my computer and logged on to skype. I browsed through my contacts until I saw who I was looking for. I clicked video chat and waited to connect. Finally it connected and I saw my best friend Dani. Her hair was partially covering her face and her eyes were rimmed in black. "Guess what?" I was grinning from ear to ear. "What?"

"I just won...three tickets TO SHORT STACK!" I screamed the last few words.

Dani paused and them screamed so loud I had to block my ears. "YOU GOT TICKETS TO SHORT STACK!" She shouted then she paused again. "So who are you going to take?" She looked at me anxiously.

"Oh I don't know...I have so many friends..." I loved teasing her. Of course I was going to take her. None of my other friends even liked Short Stack. She stared at me uneasily. "Dani, of course I'm going to take you." with that her grin grew even wider than mine and she screamed some more. This time I joined in.

Later in that conversation we decided that the third person we should bring should be Ryshelle. Ryshelle wasn't really one of my friends she was Dani's but none of my other friends would want to go to the concert and Ryshelle was nice and shared our love for Short Stack. In fact Ryshelle and Dani had loved Short Stack way before I did. In fact I had only began to really love them a few months ago, I had always liked the band but then one day I randomly fell head over heels for them. I also eventually realised that I had seen them in concert when I saw The Veronica's concert in year 7. I also knew that there wouldn't be any conflict between us at the concert because we both had our eyes on different members of the band. Dani was in love with Bradie, the drummer, Ryshelle had a crush on Andy, the bass player and I had a thing for Shaun, the singer and guitar player. Most people thought that Shaun was really full of himself and a heartbreaker but I knew he had a sweet side too, I just knew it. I picked up my iPod and looked for my favourite song. Finally I found it and lost myself in the music...

"She wore a pink sweater

I'd never seen her like this before

Then we kissed and I cut myself open

And I never

ever loved another like this

It was bliss then she said with a smile..."

Shaun's husky voice filled my head and caused my smile to grow even wider. I liked him out of the other three boys because he reminded me the most of myself. Whenever he performs he is all way over the top and outgoing. He also doesn't care what anybody thinks which is something I really need to work on. I snapped out of my daze and clicked onto my web browser and found youtube. I clicked onto Short Stack's channel and settled into watch the latest ep. of Short Stack tv. After an hour of youtube-ing I gradually fell asleep to the sound of Shaun's resonant voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start. It had been a week since I had won the tickets and the concert was tonight. I would finally get the chance to see them live. I looked at my clock. It was 11am. Dani and Ryshelle would be arriving at my house to get ready for the concert in 2 hours. I had no idea what I would do until then so I opened my macbook and logged into Facebook. The first thing I saw was a tweet from Shaun. "Rocking out in Perth tonight, can't wait ;)" It said. My stomach fluttered again as I thought about the concert. I sat there checking my notifications until I eventually sat up and decided to have a shower and get dressed. As usual my voice echoed through the whole house as I sang their lyrics to the shower head.

"Straight from "Oh-Ohs" to "Woah-Ohs"

From goodbye calls to overdose

I write your name in bullets

So you're the last thing through my head

(It's for you)

Lovers become us luscious

Lovers become us luscious red"

I climbed out of the shower, wrapped my towel around myself and walked into my room. I opened my third drawer and immediately found what I was looking for. I placed my favourite t-shirt onto my bed and grabbed my black jeans. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. I read the writing on my shirt for about the millionth time, all it said was sway sway baby and short stack but reading those words gave me comfort. I slipped on my purple converses and headed to the family room to make breakfast. My mum was sitting at the table "Wow! Up and dressed before breakfast, I'm shocked" My mum sure loved sarcasm, I inherited that from her. "I know shocking, right? I suppose that's what happens when you are excited." I replied. I opened my fridge and grabbed an apple. Just as I was about to bite into it the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock again. "Are you expecting anyone, mum?" I asked her.

"No, but you are."

"Yes, but not until 1." I wandered to the door and opened it. I saw Dani, wearing dark jeans and a dark purple shirt, and Ryshelle looking the same but wearing a black t-shirt. "Hi Andie." she cried and hugged me. Ryshelle said hello awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I asked them.

"We were so excited, we couldn't wait" Ryshelle chimed in. I smiled at them then moved aside so they could walk inside. We walked down to my room and I opened the door. I sat on the floor and Dani and Ryshelle sat down on my bed. I picked up my foundation and started putting on my makeup. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Dani asked

"I was thinking about how cool it would be if we actually met the band" I replied, moving on to putting on my eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Yes that would be awesome, but what are the chances of that happening?" Ryshelle said

"I know, I know, not very likely." I sighed, "We have to make sure we get there at about 3 for the concert at 6 so we can get to the front"

"Of course" Dani agreed. I did a final check of my makeup in the mirror and then picked up my iPod. I plugged it into my speakers and put Short Stack on repeat. We all sang and talked until it was 2pm.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed Dani's arm as we stood outside waiting for the doors to open. "Only five minutes till the doors open, you remember the plan, right?" I bit my lip in anticipation

"Yes Andie, you have only told me a million times. As soon as the doors open we all grab hands and sprint to the front of the hall." She rolled her eyes at me. I stood in between Dani and Ryshelle, shaking with excitement. Suddenly the concert doors opened. I instantly grabbed Dani an Ryshelle and started running. Now I've never been a fast runner but that night I ran faster than ever before. Before I knew it I was standing right up against the boarder around the stage. I took that moment to catch my breath. "We did it."

"No Andie, you did it." Dani was still gasping for air. I just grinned at her and waited to see the rest of the screaming fans pile into the hall. I stood up onto my tippy toes to try and get a glimpse of backstage. Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting anxiously, Bradie came onto the stage and started drumming. Dani beside me started screaming like a maniac along with the rest of the fans and I decided to join in. After a few rounds of drumming, Andy and Shaun appeared on the stage. The screaming around me increased and so did my own. Shaun walked up to the microphone, "How are you, Perth?" More screaming filled the stadium. Shaun smiled and started to play Shimmy A Go Go. I started jumping to the beat of the music and saw that many others were doing the same. I sang along with the lyrics of the song.

"Oh, can I catch your eye tonight

(I'm so beside myself tonight

So beside myself tonight)

We can live forever

One line at a time

So let's sway"

If the volume of Shaun's microphone wasn't turned up to max he would have been drowned out by the screaming fans. My gaze wandered to Andy, I loved watching him perform, he always tried so hard to get into the songs, and I'm sure he was, but it always looked like he was really shy when he was performing next to Shaun because he is so over the top. The song ended and they started playing Jack the RIpper. I leaned over to scream into Dani's ear "I can't believe they did this song, its my favourite!" Dani just smiled at me a kept jumping in sync with the rest of the crowd. The concert was just like any other until when they played Sweet December. I know I may sound paranoid but I could have sworn Shaun was looking at me during the chorus. I had no idea why though, everybody knew he like the skinny, beautiful brunette girls and I wasn't any of those things. When the song ended Shaun started to speak into the microphone. "Ok guys, we decided just before this song that we were going to do something special tonight." I held my breath, "Each of us are going to chose a girl to come onto the stage for our next song and come backstage with us afterwards." He winked and the girls screamed. Bradie came out from behind his drums and joined the other two. They huddled together, whispering and glancing out into the crowd. I moved closer to Dani and Ryshelle "Oh my god, can you imagine how cool it would be if they chose us?"

"I know, I would give anything to go backstage with Andy" Ryshelle replied

"Ditto, with Bradie" Dani added. I was about to agree with both of them when Shaun started to speak. "Ok guys we have all decided who we want to take backstage with us." Then they all pointed to three girls in the crowd. The girls instantly looked at each other and smiled. Those three girls were Dani, Ryshelle and I.


	4. Chapter 4

I started walking to the side of the stage, past the security guards, up the stairs and then finally up on stage. I looked at Ryshelle and Dani, who were standing awkwardly by the side of the platform, and mouthed to them "What are we going to do?"

"Go over to where they are." Ryshelle mouthed back. I could feel the stares of hundreds of jealous girls burning into the back of me. I walked over to Shaun. "Hey there." He said to me, away from the microphone.

"Hi" I said back. I looked behind me to see Dani making small talk with Bradie and Ryshelle standing next to Andy looking uncomfortable. Shaun turned back to the mike and all of the fans and said "So what's your name, gorgeous?" I blushed the deepest shade of red and answered "Andrea, but my friends call me Andie"

"Another Andy?"

"Well I spell mine with and i e so it is different." I said without thinking. Shaun just smiled and said "So any song requests, Andie?" I thought for a long time, my favourite song didn't really suit me being there and Sweet December had already been sung. "It's 4 U" I replied sheepishly. "It's 4 U it is then" he nodded at Bradie who then started drumming and, incidentally, Dani started swooning. Andy and Shaun started playing the familiar melody and then Shaun began to sing. I forgot about all of the people staring at me and just lost myself in the music. I sung and danced, completely at ease with myself. During the chorus Shaun moved the microphone between us and I heard my voice ring through the stadium. Instead of shying away, like I thought I would, I sang clearly and confidently, my voice in sync with Shaun's. The song ended and the stadium erupted in cheers. I finally broke my eyes away from Shaun's and looked out into the crowd. They liked my singing I thought to myself, They liked it! "Wow. She was great wasn't she?" I looked back to Shaun as he spoke, "Looks like we have another rising star." I blushed even redder when the stadium cheered. Shaun continued, "Well that's all we have time for tonight. You have been an awesome audience Perth!" With that he grabbed my hand took me off stage. I saw Bradie and Andy doing the same with Dani and Ryshelle. "So I guess you're pretty pumped" Shaun said to me when the screaming started to die down. I looked at him a puzzled expression. "I mean about the singing" he said seeing my expression, "You were really good."

"Thank you." I blushed again, I started to wonder if my face was going to stay permanently red, "You were too."

"Well thank you" He replied cheekily. At that moment our eyes met and it was almost like there was electricity running between us. "So what are we going to be doing back here?" Dani's voice broke my daze. Shaun was just about to speak when Drop Dead Gorgeous started playing. Ryshelle grabbed her phone, looked at the caller id and quickly walked off to answer it. "What's with that?" I mouthed to Dani. She just shrugged and turned to Shaun. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I thought you guys could come party with us."

"Could you show me around backstage and everything?" I asked. I had always been curious about the set up behind the scenes at a concert.

"Sure" He replied "Make sure you go to Ryshelle? Is it?" I nodded. "So these two," he pointed at Bradie and Dani, who were staring into each other's eyes intently. "Alone" he finished, winking at Bradie, who then hit him. I suddenly thought about my mum.

"Oh crap! Before any of this happens I have to tell my mum where we are." Just as I was about to pick up my phone, Ryshelle walked back to us with a look of distress on her face. I instantly knew something was wrong because Ryshelle looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"My parents!" she shouted. I looked puzzled and waited for her to elaborate. "The have, out of the blue, decided I have to go home to pack!"

"Pack?" Dani baffled. "For what?"

"My family is moving to Italy to be with our family there." Ryshelle finally explained.

"Bummer" Andy said looking mildly disappointed

"Well I have to go, my parents are out the front, bye." She hugged me and Dani and waved to Short Stack, then exited out of backstage and out the door. I broke the silence "Well I'm going to go call my mum and then, will you show me backstage?"

"Sure" He replied as he walked over to Andy and started a conversation. I walked over to the corner and dialed my mum's number. She picked up halfway through the first ring. "Andrea? Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm ok mum, we kinda got chosen out of the whole crowd to come onstage and backstage after the concert and I got caught up."

"Well when am I supposed to pick you up?"

"Don't worry mum, the guys can drive me back home and I have my key so I can let myself in. Try and get some sleep and I will be home soon, I promise." My mum hesitated and then sighed. "Well I suppose this is a big deal for you and you aren't alone," she hesitated. "I suppose that is ok, see you in the morning."

"Thank you so much mum. Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you too" she then disconnected. I gave an internal scream of joy and walked back to the group. "So?" Dani asked.

"We can stay," I turned to Shaun. "As long as someone can give us a ride home."

"Yeah, that should be fine, Bradie can drive you guys home." I smiled and then he grabbed my hand and started heading around the corner. "See ya." I managed to shout out before I was out of ear shot. I then realised Shaun and I were still holding hands. I quickly let go and blushed. "Ok so what do you want to see?" He asked breaking the tension.

"I don't know, everything."

"Everything it is then." He smiled at me an kept walking. I followed. I saw a red electric guitar standing by the side of the stage. I went over and picked it up. I tried to play but just couldn't. Shaun walked up behind me and put one arm over my shoulder so his hand was resting on mine and used his other hand to guide mine through chords. With his help I started to play Sweet December. I softly sang along and he joined me. I was on a high when we finished. I turned my face up to look at his and met his eyes. He slowly moved his head down until his lips connected with mine. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. All too soon it ended and I was faced with a long silence. Finally Shaun muttered "We better get back to the others. I should introduce you to Kenzie." I nodded and walked beside him. My hand brushed his and I felt the familiar tingle but he didn't grab my hand like I would have expected. We walked around the corner in silence and I saw Dani and Bradie. Bradie had his arms wrapped around her and they were both staring lovingly into each other's eyes. I felt a stab of jealousy that it wasn't the same with Shaun and I. I mean he kissed me and now he was pretending like nothing had happened between us. When we reached Bradie and Dani their gaze finally broke from each other. Before anyone could say anything I heard the sound of Andy's laughter and someone else's, a girl's. When they appeared I saw Andy with a girl that looked my age. She had short brown hair with blonde streaks and was wearing black skinnies and a black Tokio Hotel t-shirt. She wore little make up besides the kohl smudged around her eyes. When they reached us Shaun spoke "This is my best friend, Kenzie."

"Nice to meet you." I said to her, smiling and shaking her hand awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too..." she trailed off.

"Andrea...Andie for short."

"Nice to meet you, Andie."


	6. Chapter 6

"So what are we going to do now?" Dani asked. Bradie was still holding her around her waist. "We party!" Shaun answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone. Everyone else followed us. We walked until we came to a room filled with people. I guess this was the after party. Short Stack songs were blaring through the speakers and that along with the chatter made it impossible to hear. Shaun left me and walked over to the bar. My hand suddenly felt cold due to the loss of the heat from Shaun's hand. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bradie and Dani heading to a couch near the side of the room. Andy was heading to the bar as well and Kenzie was heading towards me. "So what's up with you and Mr Diviney?" she asked me.

"To be honest, I really don't know. He kissed me and now I don't know what we are." I bit my lip like I always did when I was worried. "Don't worry." She told me noticing my worry, "Things will turn out fine." With that she headed over to Shaun and left me standing alone. I must've stood there awkwardly for 20 minutes when Andy walked over to me. "Not having a good time I see." He said to me.

"Well I am in a room filled with strangers."

"Do you wanna dance then?"

"Sure." I replied and started to walk beside him to the dance floor. Sway Sway Baby! was playing and I easily started moving with the rhythm. Andy and I must have dance to about 4 songs non stop but at the beginning of the fifth song I leaned over so I could talk straight into Andy's ear. "I need a break."

"Ok, me too." He walked with me over to the bar.

"I suppose you are going to be having a beer?" I asked him but then he shook his head.

"Because Bradie decided to get pissed, I have to stay sober so I can drive you guys home. Anyway, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a diet coke."

"And I'll have a straight coke." He said to the bartender who then walked of to fetch our drinks. He brought back our drinks and Andy and I started to talk. About Music, about animals, about family, basically about everything that was important to us. I turned around to see if I could find Shaun and my jaw dropped at what I saw. He was kissing Kenzie at the other end of the bar. Without warning I ran out of the room and into the corridor. I could feel tears coming to my eyes and then the wetness falling down my cheeks. I found a corner and sat down and curled myself up into a ball. I then heard footsteps heading my way. It was Andy. He took one look at my tear stained face and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and a buried my head into his chest. The only sounds that could be heard were my sobs and the mumbled music from the party. Andy didn't say anything he just sat with me and held me. I was grateful that he didn't ask me what was wrong. I didn't want to talk about it. I felt embarrassed and used. Just another one of Shaun's accomplishments as the song goes. Eventually my tears slowed to a stop and Andy spoke "Do you want me to take you and Dani home now?" I nodded. He stood up and then held out his hand to me. I gratefully took his hand and picked myself up. He pulled his arm to help me up and I found my face centimeters from his own. I stared into his sky blue eyes for what felt like an eternity. We slowly started to close the gap between us until finally our lips met. Then suddenly Dani walked towards us. "Am I interrupting?" she asked. We immediately broke away from each other. I could feel myself getting flushed and my cheeks reddening. "No" i said quickly and yanked away my hand from Andy's, "Let's go home."

"Ok I will get my car." Andy said. We started walking to the carpark and on the way Andy whispered in my ear "Call me, ok?" and slipped his number into my pocket. I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of his car.


	7. Chapter 7

_One Month Later_

I rolled over in bed and looked at my phone. It had just lit up meaning I had a new message. I saw the sender and smiled. It was Andy. Over the past month we had texted back and forth everyday. Neither of us mentioned the kiss and I hadn't seen him since that night. They had been touring over in Sydney. I clicked the view button on my phone and read his message. _I know it sux, I miss u too. we are coming to perth for telethon this week, wanna meet up then? _I had told him that I had missed him while he was away. I replied to him instantly. _Sure sounds good. What day?_

Andy: _Well we are performing on tomorrow morning but we are hanging out there for the whole day. Meet up after lunch?_

Me: _Sounds good. Can't wait to see you :)_

Andy: _Same :D_

Me: _Well its getting late, im gonna go to sleep. night, sweet dreams xx_

Andy: _goodnight gorgeous xx_

I smiled at his last text and put my phone on my bedside table. My stomach was fluttering at the thought of seeing Andy again. Then my mind wandered to Shaun. I had left that night without even saying goodbye. I hadn't heard from him at all and to be honest I didn't want to. I would have to make sure I avoided him when I got to telethon. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into an un-easy sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I fumbled around my bedside table until I found it. Before I answered I looked at my clock. It was 9am. Way too early for a saturday morning. Whoever was calling better have a really good reason. I clicked the answer button and said "Whoever this is better have a really good reason for waking my up this early."

"Hey Andie, Its Dani."

"Why are you waking me up Dani?"

"You do know 9am isn't early. I haven't been to sleep yet. Anyway, turn on your tv to channel 7."

"Ok." I found my remote and turned my tv on. It was already on channel 7. I saw a tv presenter in front of the stage. "Why is this so important?" I asked

"Wait." She replied. I listened to the presenter.

"And now we have a performance from Australia's very own, Short Stack." I heard the crowd scream and the boys appeared on the screen then the camera moved to a close up on Shaun. He started to speak. "I would like to dedicate our first song to a very special girl. Andrea, if you're watching, I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He stared straight into the camera and I felt like he was looking right into my eyes. The shot moved back to all the band and they started playing 17. I dropped the phone and stared at the screen. My mouth dropped so low it almost touched the floor. I could hear Dani screaming into the phone. I reached down and picked it up.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD! HE DEDICATED A SONG TO YOU! ON NATIONAL TELEVISION!" she screamed.

"Dani, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bu..." I hung up the phone before she could protest. I jumped out of bed and had a quick shower. I got dressed, brushed my hair and did my make up faster than ever before. "I'm going to telethon to meet up with a friend. See ya." I said to mum and raced out the door picking up my keys on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Our house had flooded so we were staying at a hotel in Perth so I was at telethon within about 2 minutes. I raced in the doors and into the stage area. I looked up and saw them. They were singing the last chorus.

"I still can't forget

And while I'm still late

Some might say, some might say

I'll be your biggest regret

The pain was never inept

Oh lay oh, oh lay oh

So don't give up on me

So don't give up on me yet"

The song finished and I couldn't move from where I was standing. My eyes were glued to Shaun. He looked over to where I was and saw me. He started running off the stage, giving his guitar to Andy on the way. He jumped off and ran to where I stood. Before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around me and pushed his lips onto mine. At first I started to resist but eventually I kissed him back. All the anger I felt turned to passion and was let out in this kiss. Finally he broke away from me and rested his head on mine. I could hear the sounds of the crowd and out of the corner of my eye I saw the flashing of cameras. "I am so sorry about what happened. I don't like Kenzie, babe, I like you. I was drunk and I didn't mean to. It will never happen again." He whispered in my ear. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to slap him and tell him I never wanted to see him again but I couldn't. I couldn't break my gaze from his. I was broken from Shaun's arms when I was hit on the side of my head and then everything went black.

I woke up in a bright white room. I could see my mum outside talking to a doctor. I could also see Dani, Bradie, Andy, Kenzie and Shaun in the hallway. I couldn't remember how I ended up here. Shaun looked through the window to my room and burst inside. "Are you ok, babe?" he asked as he sat beside me and grabbed my hand. Dani, Kenzie and the rest of the band also walked in with my mum. "I'm fine" I replied, "What happened?"

"One of the fans knocked you out. She was jealous. The police took her into custody and she is going to be charged with assault." It was Andy who spoke but his voice was icy. I met his gaze steadily and smiled. "What can you do? Girls love you guys. A lot." Andy mumbled something under his breath and looked away. I made a mental note to talk to him alone later. "I am so glad you're ok, I'm going to go call your dad to let him know what is going on." That was my mum. My dad was on a holiday with the boys. She walked outside and made the call. "You know all of that was filmed on t.v, everything." Dani said putting an emphasis on everything. I knew instantly what she was talking about. That kiss. How could I forget it. I decided I would still have to talk to Shaun about that night. I looked over at Andy, who was avoiding my gaze. I would also have to talk to him later. "We should go outside." Bradie said and clasped Dani's hand and led her outside. Kenzie followed. I could still see both of them through the window. Bradie was holding Dani around the waist and their hands were interlocked. Bradie pulled his head down and kissed Dani. I guess they were official now. I turned my attention back to the room I was in. Shaun and Andy were both still lingering. I could tell both of them wanted to talk to me alone but neither of them looked like they wanted to leave. I looked up at their gorgeous faces and saw two pairs of blue eyes starring at me intensely.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ummm...Hi" I said awkwardly into the silence. Shaun shifted his gaze from me to Andy. Andy was still staring at me intensely. I decided I would need to talk to him first. "Shaun, can I talk to Andy for a sec...alone?" Shaun looked back to me with almost contempt.

"Fine." He stormed out of the room and started texting. The room was filled with silence until Andy spoke up. "Why did you kiss Shaun?" He asked, crossing his hands over his chest. He was trying to look angry but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Ok, to be fair, he kissed me and I didn't have a chance to react." I argued

"Trust me Andie, you had plenty of time to react." He emphasized the word plenty.

"Why do you even care? Its not like we're dating." I instinctively replied, making my voice cold and aloof. Andy uncrossed his arms and his hurt was made clearly evident. He looked like he was having trouble forming words. "I care about you. More than you know." He finally said as he turned and started to disappear from the room. "Andy!" I called out but he continued until he was out of my sight. Shaun saw Andy leave and re entered the room. He stood beside me and leant down to kiss me but I stopped him. "Who do you think you are?" I shouted angrily as I pushed him away from me.

"Uhh...Shaun Diviney..." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"That is so not funny."

"I'm sorry Andrea, what's wrong?" His face turned from arrogant to concerned, "Is Andy being a bastard?"

"No!" I replied a little too quickly, "Andy is fine. What I am angry about is the fact that you think that dedicating a song to me makes up for what you did." I turned my head away from him for effect.

"Andie, I already told you that I was sorry." He almost sounded like he was whinging at me. "Well maybe sorry isn't enough."

"It seemed like enough when you were kissing me." He replied in his usual teasing tone.

I knew he had me beat there. "Look, I'm really confused at the moment. Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Fine!" He stormed out of the room just like Andy had previously. Suddenly the emptiness of the room struck me. I turned over onto my side and started to cry. Just then Dani had left Bradie's side and came in to see me. She took one look at my face and rushed to my side. "What's wrong Andie?"

"Everything. Shaun is mad at me and now Andy hates me. I don't know what to do." I sniffed. Dani reached over the bed and hugged me "Everything will be ok. You will see."

"I'm not so sure." Just then my mum stuck her head in the room.

"I think Andrea needs her rest now, Dani."

"Ok." She replied and left the room and once again I was alone. My mind started to wonder about what I really wanted, and who I really wanted. Andy was now one of my best friends and he's always there for me but I don't know if I could ever see myself going out with him. He's more like a brother than a boyfriend. Now Shaun, Shaun was a flirt and I didn't know what I was going to get with him but I was sure about one thing. I was very attracted to him and I really like kissing him. I didn't know if I could have a future with him but I knew that he would sweep me off my feet and make my heart pound. Why did they both have to be so great? Why couldn't I have just gone to the concert and come home and dream about meeting them, continuing my little fan girl crush? One thing was for sure though, my life was a whole lot simpler when I didn't know Short Stack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped out. I picked up my phone and glanced at the screen. Still no messages. From anyone. I sighed and stood up out of the bed and picked up my small bag of belongings. As I walked out of the hospital I kept glimpsing back at my phone to see no change. My mum was at work so I was meeting a friend and going to her house for the rest of the day. I looked out onto the bright midday sun and squinted as a bus pulled up and the light bounced of its windows. A small brunette girl stepped of the bus as I waved and walked over to join her. "Hey Ebony." I greeted her as we hugged briefly. "Hey Andie"

"So are we going on the bus to your house?" I asked

"Yup" She answered as she sat at the stop. I joined her and sighed. "What's up?"

I looked up to her, he face full of genuine ignorance. Ebony didn't really care about Short Stack and had no idea about the drama between Andy, Shaun and I. "Its a long story"

"I've got time." She smiled, truly interested in my problems. I smiled back,

"I'll tell you on the way." I said while I stood up and walked towards the bus that had just pulled in. We climbed onto the bus as I started telling her the whole story.

She looked at me wide eyed as we stepped off the bus. "Wow...that's….big." I smiled slightly "Yeah. That's why I didn't turn up yesterday, I was at telethon. I'm surprised you didn't see it. Everyone else seemed to." I thought back to the million texts I had got after I had been left alone yesterday. None of which I had bothered to reply to. "I didn't watch telethon, but maybe I should start to." She teased. I shoved her lightly as we entered her house and made our way to her bedroom. "So, have you talked to either of them since yesterday?" She asked while she flopped onto her bed

"Nope." I once again glanced at my phone to find no change.

"Have you ever thought about calling them?" I bit my lip

"Well...they probably wouldn't answer me…"

"So that's a no." She looked at me with a look that said call them now.

"Fine, fine, I'll call. But who do I call?" My mind debated over who I would rather talk to first. Ebony bit her lip, deep in thought. "Well, who do you want to call?" I also bit my lip. Who did I want to call? Andy is usually the person I talk to when I feel bad but at the same time I felt like I needed Shaun's strong arms around me, comforting me. I decided to go with my gut and dialed in a number. I listened to the phone ring, my stomach full of butterflies and then I heard his voice "Hey it's Shaun…"

"Shaun it's Andr.."

"I'm too busy being awesome to come to the phone but leave a message and if you're sexy I might get back to you." My heart slowed and I felt like it would drop right out of my body. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at Ebony. She was watching me expectantly. "Voicemail.." I could tell from the look on her face that I looked how I felt. "Should I call Andy?" I bit my lip again, trying to decide if calling my him was a good idea or not. He was way more pissed at me than Shaun was. I just stared at my phone, my thumbs dancing over the keys. "Call him, Andrea. I know you want to, you're face says it all." I looked up. "What does my face say ebony? 'Cause my heart certainly doesn't know." She just looked at me and said firmly "Call him." I dialed in his number and l listened to it ringing. I rang and rang and I was about to hang up when I heard his voice "Hello" My heart started racing at a voice I had been longing to hear "Hey Andy, it's me."

There was a long pause while I waited for him to break the silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"I'm going to need a bit more than that" On any other day that would be a joke but the tone of Andy's voice said otherwise. "Andy, please, can we meet up to talk?" I pleaded

"I have nothing to say."

"Please, please just let me explain." I waited again, hoping my best friend would give me a chance. "Fine."

I didn't bother containing my smile "Queen's Gardens, 5pm?"

"Sure, I'll be there." He hung up without another word. I looked at Ebony

"We're meeting at Queen's Gardens tonight."

"Oh Andrea, that's great!" She smiled

"Yeah, but he didn't sound very happy about it…" I sighed

"But he said yes, that's something." I smiled weakly and agreed

"Yeah I suppose."

I spent the rest of the afternoon stressing about what to say to Andy. How could I tell him how I feel when I didn't even know myself. "When you're there with him you'll know" Ebony insisted. I wasn't so sure. Most day's I find the time to stretch on, for an hour to feel like three, but today the hours seemed to zoom by and before I knew it the clock read 4:30. I stood up and hugged Ebony. "I gotta go meet Andy now, seeya later"

"Bye, you have to tell me all about it later!" she replied

I laughed and gathered my belongings and headed out the door. It was a five minute walk to the bus stop and I was at the gates of the park in twenty-five. I pushed open the heavy metal gate and made my way over to a rock formation. When Andy and I had hung out in Perth, before they left for the rest of their tour, this is where Andy and I would meet. I looked around at the garden paradise in the heart of the city. I loved that a little piece of nature could fit in so perfectly with the urban metropolis. I sat down in front of a rock that looked like an elephant. I could feel the dampness of the grass seeping into my jeans. The sun was starting to hide below the horizon, barely visible through the dark clouds. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the world move around me. I got so lost in my thoughts that when Andy spoke I jumped out of my skin. "Andy, you scared me." I put my hand over my heart and waited for the beating to slow.

"Sorry" He grumbled. I stood up, ignoring the fact that I probably had a massive grass stain on the back of my jeans. "Andy, I hate this, I hate us fighting, what can I do to make it stop?" I asked him, hoping he would give me a real answer.

"Just tell me. How do you feel about me?" I could see the distress in his eyes

"I-I don't know Andy…" Before I could give him a proper answer, a loud crack came from the sky and rain started pouring down, the heavens emptying on us. I looked up at him, rain pouring down my face. I couldn't tell what was going through my head, my thoughts were racing in all different directions and clashing in a jumbled mess. Andy looked down at me, his hair flattened from the rain, his white shirt becoming slightly see through. I started to step back but slipped on the wet grass. Instead of feeling the impact of the wet grass I felt Andy's strong arms around me. His arm was around my waist as he pulled me back upright. My body was pressed against his as I looked up into his eyes, my thoughts suddenly clear. I closed my eyes as he moved his lips down to mine, meeting in a gentle kiss. The wetness of the rain melded in with our kiss as I found myself kissing him back. I pulled back slightly and murmured, short of breath "You know this is incredibly cliche, right?" The side of his lip curled up in a half smile

"Oh shut up" I obeyed as he kissed me again, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. My arms made their way around his neck and I felt a fire in my chest, hotter than it had been with any kiss I had ever shared with Shaun.


End file.
